


The Unfathomable Calamity

by Foxzila44



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Gore, Smut, other stuff eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxzila44/pseuds/Foxzila44
Summary: Being the CEO of a company was hard. Working with another one was even harder.The long (maybe?)awaited sequel to The Utter Disappointment. Name is subject to change.





	The Unfathomable Calamity

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you all so much for your feedback on The Utter Disappointment! I was so thrilled with it that I just needed to write a sequel for all you lovely people out there <3
> 
> This story will stem a lot off of your feedback. I am very busy nowadays, but the more comments you send the more you will fuel my fire to write! (it's okay if you're too shy to comment I am too but a kudo would be great ^^)
> 
> Anyways this story will have a little more plot and cohesion than the last one, so I hope you enjoy :)

_Ding. Ding. Ding._

“I still can’t believe these damn elevators are so slow.”

_Ding. Ding._

“Poor design. I’m gonna make a note of that.” 

…

“And now my pen isn’t working? For fuck’s sake…”

_Ding._

The elevator doors slid open. The young woman sighed out, adjusting the clipboard in the crook of her arm as she stepped into the hallway. Mere moments later she heard footsteps, and then some exclamations. “Miss Hyperion! A moment, please!” A sigh left the woman’s lips as she only slackened her pace ever so slightly, hearing her workers scramble over to her. 

“You guys got two minutes. Shoot.” She said without looking over her shoulder to them. They hurried beside her-- One an older woman, and the other a younger looking man. 

“How do these designs look? These are the prototypes for the new line robotic prosthetic weaponry we are putting out.” The older woman inquired, holding up a reasonably sized pad filled with blueprints. She looked over at the pad, taking her pen and letting her eyes scan over the pieces and parts briefly as she ran her writing device over them as well. 

“What are the colors?”

“Right now yellow and red, and yellow and black.”

“Make one in yellow and blue. I want to see all three on my desk by tomorrow afternoon.” She signed off on the pad at the bottom, and the other woman quickly scribbled something down as she thanked her and headed off. “One minute.” She stated to the male on her opposing side.

“I just need some approvals for advertisement banners and promotional events.” He told her, holding up a tablet. Colored, holographic images popped up, and she held a finger up towards them. She begun to swipe, each in turn giving answers to them all.

“Hmm… Yes, no, no, no, yes… Maybe? Actually, no. Yes. You get all of that recorded?”

“Yes ma’am.” 

“Alright. Off you go then.” She waved him off. He scurried off, and she took her pen, writing down the memo about the prototypes for tomorrow. Or, at least, she tried to. An irritable grunt left her mouth, and she stopped a passersby. “You. Go get me a damn pen.” She sighed out, handing the broken one to him. The man snapped up to attention, giving a hasty ‘Yes, Miss Hyperion’ as he hurried off. 

As she continued on with her brisk pace, various people gave nods of their heads to her as they made their way down the hallways. She saw a small group of people talking amongst themselves, furiously flipping through pages of papers and folders. They glanced her way, and as soon as she had made eye contact with one of the dudes up in the front, they all shuffled over to her. Before they had even gotten a word out, she held up a hand.

“Anything you have can go in my inbox. I have a meeting to set up.” She sighed out, giving a small, slightly apologetic smile. They mumbled something, but all merely dipped their heads as they scurried off. No sooner had she gotten to the conference room. She stopped out front of it, shifting and taking out her tablet, resting it on the notepad she had. “Oh yeah. Why don't I just use this?” Her eye twitched a bit. She felt mildly stupid that she had forgotten that she owned one of the best pieces of hand held tech. 

“Idiot.” She muttered under her breath. She held out a hand, and soon enough felt a latte placed in her grasp. She thanked the person that had brought it to her, but didn't look up from her tablet as she made sure everything was in order. She soon felt a pen placed in her coat pocket as well, and that was when she turned and walked into the room. It was just a large table with several chairs, and on the opposite end of the door sat a large, clear board against the wall.

She sat her latte down on the table, as well as her notepad. She took her tablet, choosing the charts she wanted to show, and placed her finger on them. With a quick flick of her wrist, she moved them onto the large, clear screen on the wall. After she was finished getting her introduction set up, she sat down in a chair, letting out a breath as she leaned back. She set an alarm, and rested her head back against the large, padded chair. Her eyes slid closed briefly as she merely rested.

It had been over a year and a half here. A year and a half of struggles and successes. Of ups, and downs. Of wins, and failures. Through it all, however, so far, she… Had kept her head above the water. Despite suddenly jumping in and running probably one of the most powerful companies in this small section of the universe, she felt as if she… Really was making an impact. She had come out of nowhere, and Jack had as well. When she finally had accepted his offer, they had gotten to work almost immediately. He had been announced as, well… More or less resurrected. Had anyone questioned it? A few people. Did they still work here? Surprisingly, yes. Jack had seemed to be trying harder from the getgo to not be as impulsive with firing and/or killing people. 

With herself coming out of nowhere as well, she had been announced as his right hand. His partner in crime. Co-CEO. And eventually, his partner. The two had started out platonic, but, well… As they continued on, it seemed coming together and being made official was inevitable. 

She had been dubbed ‘Miss Hyperion’, and although Jack still kept his reign of the infamous ‘Handsome Jack’, ‘Mister Hyperion’ was also a thing now, apparently. Sometimes, Jack would actually even prefer to be called that. Told her it made him sound ‘new and better’, and them ‘more official’. The name had stuck well for her, and people scarcely referred to her as anything otherwise. 

Even as hard as Jack tried at first to lighten his attitude towards Pandora up, it seems that old habits stuck hard. He had gotten significantly better, but it was rather rough at first. She definitely pushed for more kind words, and less demeaning ones when he gave his speeches about continuing to try and fix the planet. Instead, she had insisted on pushing to ‘make the streets safer, and make everyone feel welcomed and at home’, whereas Jack had always seemed to use wording akin to ‘making Pandora better’, and ‘fixing it’. Those were all fine and dandy, but that could mean, well… A lot. 

Within the first month, she had insisted on visiting Pandora. He seemed very hesitant, considering it was still in it’s rough condition(and honestly, it still was), but he had crumbled under her insistence. The place had… Admittedly horrified her at first. Almost everyone had a gun. Everyone was crude. Some places were, well… Shit holes. She couldn’t put it any nicer. But that only fueled her desire to help them more. Nobody seemed to like them. She was only given scowls, and brisk, harsh words. Sure, they stung, but she figured that Hyperion must have been severely fucked up before. 

That Jack must have been severely fucked up before. He was still battling his demons, but with her help, it was getting a lot better. Unfortunately, she… Could feel him rubbing off a little on herself. Sure, she was more charismatic than she was before, and she almost felt as if she was at the stage where selling ice to a polar bear would hardly be a sweat. But she would often notice herself being more snappy at her employees, and curt with others, and ordering people around a lot more than she wanted to. Sure, she was the boss, but she wanted to be the _nice_ boss. She honestly thought it was going to be good boss, bad boss with her and Jack, but she found the both of them were on par just about. 

Well, Jack was still irritable with mostly everyone, and still looked down on most, but he was better. Much better. 

An annoying buzzing filled the air about her, and she grunted, opening her eyes. A sigh left her body as she heard voices nearing the room. She stood up, stretching her arms, and then fixed her hair, before she turned to the entrance with a big smile on her face and a greeting right on her tongue as the doors opened. 

\--

After the meeting, she had made her way back to her office. It had gone better than expected, so she felt a little pep in her step. They were finally getting started on making housing in Pandora, and making it rather affordable, at that. It was a huge step forward from all of the push back she had been receiving from it for the passed couple of months. 

She hummed an upbeat tune to herself as ascended to their office in their private elevator, and no sooner had the doors slid open. A faint twinge of disappointment tugged at her as she saw Jack wasn’t in, but she pushed the matter aside. The woman headed over to her side of the desk, and stifled a groan as she saw just how much paperwork had been stacked on it. Definitely some of the stuff from the crowd earlier, and a bunch of manilla folders. Everything was so technologically advanced; Why couldn’t they just put it all in her drive instead of making it clutter her desk?

She grumbled to herself, putting down her half drunken latte, along with her notepad and tablet. She took a seat in her chair, leaning back for a moment as she surveyed everything. They had build a long desk, with each of their own respective seats on either side. In the middle was… Sort of a buddy station for them both, so they could sit and collaborate with each other if needed. A bit ridiculous, she thought still, but charming. A small smile tweaked onto her face as she imagined Jack sitting across from her, either wrapped up in his work with a look of creased concentration on his chiseled features, or just bitching about how much paperwork he had to do. “I’m the friggin’ CEO, I shouldn’t have to touch half of this shit.” He’d always mutter to himself. Sure, their assistant, Mitzie, took care of some of it, but most of it were various activities that needed CEO approval. 

Her smile fell a bit. Oh, right. Like all the shit on her desk, too. “Ugh.” She muttered to herself, glancing over at the paperwork scattered about to her right. Her eyes then trained on the folders laying directly in front of her. She tapped her finger on her desk briefly, before taking a long swig of her luke-warm latte. Her nose wrinkled, and she threw it out, picking up the first folder. She opened it up, and saw a picture of a woman, as well as some information. “New hires?” She raised a brow, scanning over everything. That’s when she finally realized, however, that these were people that needed promotion approvals. The thumbs up, or thumbs down. She’d been dreading this. So many people, and yet, so little spots. If it was up to her, she’d promote everybody!

Oh wait. It was up to her.

She squinted. 

And then, silence. 

“Sorry Lacey. Try harder next time.” She sighed then, jotting down a denial for her promotion. She had barely even glanced over everything. She knew well enough this woman wasn’t ready for more responsibility. She may bring in the best tasting cookies, but, well… That was about it.

She tossed the folder aside, opening the next. And then the next one. And then the next one. And then--

She froze. 

_Rhys Rhyvvis._

_Section 25; Position 51_

_Pending Promotion_

A breath left her, and she put down the file, tearing her gaze away from his picture. She swallowed, resting her elbows on her desk, and then her chin atop her interlocked fingers as she closed her eyes. She had almost forgotten that he was up for a promotion. 

She also had forgotten that she had outrightly promoted Vaughn to an accountant manager. And to Yvette a requisitions manager. 

Rhys was still a sales manager, but… Nowadays, the title really didn’t mean much. There were dozens of them. Now, he was preening for president of marketing. It was a very big step up, and a big decision to make. She often talked with the current marketing president, who is soon to retire, and she knew that a lot of communication would still be taking place. She didn’t hold a grudge against Rhys. But… She knew he wasn't fond of her. They hadn’t seen each other in a couple of months. They hadn’t spoken to each other for even _longer_. Did he realize what this position would bring? Why wouldn’t he push for a better coding position? He was very strong in that area as well, she knew. Maybe he wanted to branch out more, and in coding he would be stuck doing one monotonous thing. 

She sighed quietly, retracting her hands as she looked over his profile. Well… It looks like he had been talking with some people… She felt guilt poke at her. She really had not been keeping track of what was going on with him. She had to stop reading. She closed his folder, putting it aside, unmarked, as she continued on. At about the end of her little ‘grading’ session, she heard the doors to the elevator slide open behind her. “I swear to God if that’s more paperwork…” She muttered, half to herself, but loud enough for the entry to hear. 

“Don’t worry; This paperwork you’ll wanna do aaaalll night long.” A faint chuckle left her lips as she recognized Jack’s voice, and turned to greet him. That handsome smirk was plastered on his face, but she was a little… Less excited at the sight of all the papers in his hand

“Oh, no, Jack! I thought you were joking.” She whined out, watching as he walked by her and placed it down on the other side of her desk. He only grinned, taking her hand as he pulled her up deftly from her chair. 

“Welcome to the CEO life, babe. Pretty sweet, right?” He joked, bringing her in for a deep kiss. She protested faintly, feeling more than a little stressed out with everything right now. As he tilted his head, however, she felt herself meld more into him. She finally reciprocated, placing her hands on his chest, and then wrapping them around his neck. His hands traveled down her body, and as they moved to give her ass a good grope, she squeaked, pulling back from him with a mild look. “What? C’mon, you like it. Stop acting surprised. Though the noises you make are pretty cute.” He smoozed, moving his head down to place kisses on the side of her neck. 

“Yeah, but… I’m also like, super busy. And stressed. There’s a lot of stuff coming up, honey.” She sighed out, relishing in the feel of his warm lips against her throat. She squeezed onto him a little tighter, before pushing away reluctantly. He only scoffed a bit at this, straightening up as he brushed his hair back with a hand. 

“You gotta learn to roll with the punches. Or just get a doppleganger to handle them for you.” His grin gave a prominent bare of his canines, and he tapped the papers he had dropped on her desk. “I just need your sig’s here, pumpkin. That’s all. Don’t even need to read it.” He stated, turning and heading to the middle of their desk as he opened up one of the touch screens, flicking through it. She eyed some of the words on a few of the papers, raising a brow. 

“I really should read before I sign… I mean…”

“What? You don’t trust me?” His eyes flicked up to her, sharp, and narrowed faintly. She swallowed, grabbing a pen as she slowly signed the first one. 

“You know it’s not that, Jack, it’s just… What if I wanna add something? Or change something? I trust your judgement, but I like to put my own flair in too. We’re running this company _together_ , remember?” She took the signed paper off, setting it aside as she went through another one. 

“Just because we own it doesn’t mean you need your ‘feminine touch’ on everything.” Jack scoffed, looking back at the screen as he tabbed through it. She snorted, shooting him a sharp look. 

“What the hell does that mean?” 

“You know damn well what it means. You’re a woman, so your additions are feminine. Nothin’ wrong with it-- Except that little edition I saw you add earlier to the prosthetic approvals. Blue and yellow do _not_ look good together, sweetheart. I don’t wanna see that shit again.” His voice was firm and unmoving, unlike when he would normally joke about such varieties. She was a bit startled to hear, but could see that arguments such as this were becoming more and more common. She couldn’t help but scowl. 

“Not everyone likes red and black, dude. I like blue, and I’m sure plenty of other people like it too. I also want to bring some out in purple, pink, green, orange--”

“Do you know how awful pink and yellow look together?”

“Not every prosthetic has to have yellow on it!”

 

“Uh, yes, they do. It’s the trademarked Hyperion color.”

“You don’t own the color yellow! And everybody knows who Hyperion is, I doubt they’ll hardly need to ask when they see our new line! Like seriously, c’mon dude.” 

Jack let out a long, irate sigh as he straightened up, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Look, I know everyone knows what Hyperion is, and that we practically _do indeed_ own the color yellow, but a trademark color is hardly a trademark color if you don’t use it!” He objected, and she just sighed out in frustration, slumping back into her seat. She didn’t have the time or energy for this. 

“Okay, whatever, have it your way.” She finally uttered out, reaching over to grab a piece of paperwork. Jack uttered something unheard, and turned to his computer screen. They worked in silence for awhile, only the sound of her pen scribbling heard as Jack used his electronic keyboard. Suddenly, there was a small dinging sound, and you caught Jack looking at the device around his wrist. 

“Ah, shit I forgot about this.” He muttered, touching the device to silence it, before standing and giving a stretch of his arms. “Well, productive talk babe, keep up the good work. You ready for your almost trip down to Pandora?” He suddenly inquired, coming to stand behind her, leaning his arms on the top of her chair. Her scribbling pen halted as she blankly looked down at the words in front of her. She had almost forgotten about that-- She had also almost forgotten that whoever was getting this big promotion was coming with her. 

“I… Don’t know.” She finally admitted. Silence met her words. She gripped her pen tighter, and heard Jack’s footsteps as he walked to her side, putting a hand on her head. 

“Relax, you’ll be fine. Pandora is startin’ to be a… Little more clean, y’know. We’re doing good work. Plus, there will be plenty of security around there to keep an eye on you and whatever monkey you decide to promote.” She shot a partial glare at Jack, and he sighed, just suppressing a roll of his eyes. “ _Employees._ Sorry, that better?” She just grunted, slowly starting to right again. “Don’t worry babe, I promise: Nothing bad is gonna happen to you down there. I gotta run now, so keep lookin’ hot and kickin’ ass and you’ll be good.” She could feel him press a kiss to the top of her head, and heard him retreat as he walked out. The elevator descended. She was alone once more. Her pen was gripped tighter in her hand. The silence was unnerving. The stack of promotions was trying to make itself acutely aware by just… Sitting there. 

A ragged sigh left her body. She took the paper she was working on and stacked it on top of the others. She grabbed the pile of employee files. And she just… Looked at them. They mocked her. She mocked them. Stuck her tongue out at them, to be more precise. 

And then, she frowned. She opened the first file. Rhys’ name mocked her. His employee photo mocked her. The words laughed in her face, much like the clock was doing as the minutes ticked by with her doing absolutely nothing but… Staring. 

And then, she hit a buzzer on her desk. 

_”Yes, Miss Hyperion?_

“Mitzie, send Rhys Rhyvvis of section 25 up to my office, please.”


End file.
